Conventionally, automotive vehicles include an armrest storage assembly disposed for use with a vehicle seat assembly. The armrest assembly generally includes a lower tray providing a storage compartment and an upper closure member for covering the storage compartment and for providing a comfortable forearm rest to the vehicle passengers. The upper and lower members of the armrest assembly are often covered by a foam pad and an upholstery material covering to provide an aesthetic and comfortable armrest for prolonged use. The material covering is wrapped about each member independently and requires a retaining system for securing and retaining the covering about each member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,883 to Borema et al, issued Jan. 2, 1990, discloses an upholstery retaining system for a vehicle armrest including a substrate having a U-shaped channel and including alternately staggered apertures and slots in the floor of the U-shaped channel. A U-shaped trim member with corresponding alternately staggered pins and locking tabs are received in the apertures and slots respectively for compressively locking the trim member in the U-shaped channel and for retaining the upholstered material in the channel of the substrate.
Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,671 to Stuppy et al, issued Apr. 16, 1974, discloses a material retaining assembly comprising a base member having a channel for receiving a portion of a sheet-like material therein. A material retaining element is inserted into the channel for lockingly retaining the material in the channel. The retaining element includes means for retaining the element in the channel and further includes a plurality of gripping members spaced laterally from the retaining means on the opposite side of the retaining element for gripping and preventing the material from being pulled out of the channel.